Compliments Of
by CycloneT
Summary: “Well, I never told you not to break and enter either, but I thought it was understood.”She shrugged, not at all ashamed that she’d been caught redhanded. “Technically I didn’t break. I only entered.” Christmas fic. [GorenEames]


Title: Compliments of . . .  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: Fluffy Christmas fic  
  
Summary: I don't want to spoil it. Just read it – it won't take you long.  
  
Dedication: To everyone at Amorous Intent. Merry Christmas, guys!  
  
Notes: I succumbed! The Christmas spirit came and bit me fair in the bum, and this is the result. It's not terribly sappy (thank the gods) but it is pretty much plot less. Totally out of character, completely unbelievable, needs to come with a warning label . . . but its fun. :)   
  
~x~  
  
  
  
The first thing that Goren noticed as he opened the door to his apartment was the soft glow emanating from his kitchen. He frowned as he stepped warily through the opening, because the only light that he'd left on that afternoon was still shining brightly on the lounge room table. He never left the kitchen light on – never. And so the only reason it would be on now was if someone was in the kitchen. The second thing he noticed was the wonderful aroma wafting through the lounge room. The third, and perhaps the most important thing, was a well-known coat hanging on the coat rack and a familiar bag thrown negligently on the couch. He relaxed immediately, shrugged off his own coat, and followed his nose.  
  
"Eames . . . what are you . . . have you ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Why knock when I have a key?" she retorted, throwing him an impish grin.  
  
He stepped into the warm kitchen and peered over her shoulder. That she didn't seem in the least surprised to see him threw him a little, but he recovered quickly. "That key was for emergencies only, as I recall."  
  
"You never stipulated that when you gave it to me."  
  
"Well, I never told you not to break and enter either, but I thought it was understood."  
  
She shrugged, not at all ashamed that she'd been caught red-handed. "Technically I didn't break. I only entered."  
  
"Try telling that to a judge."   
  
She turned around and waved a fork in his face. "Are you sassin' me, Goren?"  
  
"I'm smarter than that."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder."  
  
He grinned and leant against the counter, pushing a carry bag towards the wall. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
She ignored his obvious question. "How was your mom?"  
  
"Good – she was really good today. We had a . . . nice visit."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
"How was your day?"  
  
"Busy, hectic, loud . . . kids running amok, parents yelling at the kids for running amok, too much food, too much eggnog and not enough peace and quiet." She smiled up at him. "But it was fun."  
  
He smiled in response, genuinely happy that she'd had such a good day. "So, what are you up to now? In my kitchen, of all places?"   
  
"What makes you think I'm up to anything?"  
  
"You're here, aren't you?"  
  
"Nothing gets by you, does it, Detective Goren?"  
  
"Are you sassin' me, Eames?" he copied, in the exact tone she'd used earlier.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
A beat, then they both laughed.  
  
"So . . ."  
  
"So, when mom heard that I was stopping by here –"  
  
"Why *are* you stopping by here?" he interrupted, curious.  
  
"- she plied me with leftovers. She thinks you don't eat enough."  
  
"Has your mom seen me lately?" he joked.  
  
"She thinks you don't eat enough nutritionally balanced, vitamin enriched, made with love, home-cooked meals."  
  
"Ahh, so it's a pity dinner, compliments of your mom."  
  
Another beat. "No. It's me wanting to spend a little bit of Christmas day with you, and using the food was as good an excuse as any."  
  
"You never need an excuse to do that," he said sincerely, watching as her eyes softened and she tried to cover it.   
  
She busied herself with the covering of containers, placing one in the microwave and taking another out.   
  
His nose told him it was turkey, but he wanted to know what was in the other containers. "What have you got there?"  
  
"I think the easier question to answer would be, 'what haven't I got here?'"  
  
He grinned and heaved himself up onto the counter. It was then that he noticed some small green leaves peeping out from underneath the carry bag. "Well then, what do you have over here?"  
  
She followed his gaze and scooped it out. "This? This is mistletoe," she replied, affecting an innocent air.  
  
"Also compliments of your mom?"  
  
"Nope. This is all me."  
  
He slid off the counter and took a step towards her.  
  
"You are aware of the consequences of bringing mistletoe into a private residence, aren't you?"  
  
"Fully."  
  
"It's not that I want to kiss you, you understand. But it is the law, and as an officer of the law I am bound to uphold it's . . ."  
  
"Goren."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me already."  
  
His arm circled her waist. "Do I still get turkey?"  
  
"Only if you're good," she teased, just before his lips met hers.  
  
Minutes later he watched, exuberant, as she piled his plate high.  
  
End.  
  
Happy holidays to everyone. :) 


End file.
